Legacy
by Nightrobin05
Summary: Though we may fall, our legacy's live on and through them our spirit thrives. A change of plans from Vernon changes a young boys fate, and the fate of those around him. One-shot.


Hey guys long time no see- er write, well anyway me and my family recently moved to Australia for my Mum's job which has turned out to be a massive ass. I swear my parents have never argued so much before and I'm seriously worried for them at the moment, thankfully my Mum's quit and we'll be moving back to the UK. To those of you reading my others fics, I'm busy at the minute re writing 'A Robin's Wings', and I'm going to keep my focus on it for the minute.

This is truly just a one shot to get over current writers block and an attempt at cheering myself up, it's quite rushed and I may or may not continue it in the future. For now it's just a one shot, if anyone wants to use it or the idea for their own fic please go ahead

By the way a message to any who like to RP or like Young Justice I am currently the mod for a RP forum here www. fanfiction forum/ Young-Justice-Rp /120103/ anyone's free to join, and there's another link on my profile for those of you who can't be bothered eliminating the spaces. Were still in early stages and have many characters to claim and a section were you can create your own OC and mission ideas, we are also working on a time line so that we know how our characters developing and where they are in relationships.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Batman, both belong to their respective owners and creators.**

**Warning: Possible spoilers for 'The Dark Knight Rises', and un-beta'd**

**Legacy –**

The rain poured down in harsh turrets battering the earth with its cruel texture and icy temperature that had even the toughest of mammals shivering. The animals having grown wise to the fact that this was not a night to be out hunting, or even just walking were tightly packed in their hidden dens protected from the cool liquid and rapidly building lightning, thunder echoing it's presents every few minutes. A harsh wind had picked up and whistled through the trees, dragging branches and the thinner of the plants with it. Rattling the surrounding wood until it was groaning as if in great pain.

The air as a result was cool and crisp reflected by the night sky when it peeked through the large roaming grey clouds that were currently devouring it, the bone white of the moon occasionally peeking through for a glance at the suffering below.

None of this was noticed by a large man in his late twenties who was currently barrelling hi way down an old vacant road that ran through a thick wood. His beady blue eyes were fixed on what could be seen of the road, his headlights his only guide on such a journey. His large hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel, the cool air not vacant from even within the compact vehicles. As a result his thick blonde hair was curled oddly as if an amateur hairdresser had decided to make him a private project, the rest of his hair –mainly that on the back of his neck- was standing on end from not only the chill but his surroundings.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew that he should have just left it alone and endure just as Petunia had told him to do. However the mere thought of having this…this…_freak _near his family made him cringe. He couldn't just sit around and wait for its kind to come and pick it up in a few years, make it worse for that matter. And what if they had kept the brat? Who would pay for its up keep? He didn't see this freaky headmaster forking out the money, why should they have to pay for it? It wasn't theirs. Heck the man hadn't even given them a choice I the matter, he had just dumped the brat on the doorstep with a letter explaining what had happened and telling them they now had guardianship as if that was that.

Yes well that man would certainly learn along with all those other freaks, Vernon would not stand to be looked down upon and used because they couldn't be bothered to take the boy in. No, instead he was going to do what they had, and dump it on someone else. If he had known where they lived it would have been on one of their doorsteps but since they were more secretive then the CIA he had no other choice then to leave it with normal people. Not in England mind you, no. He wanted it as far away from him and his family as was humanly possible, and short of dumping it off Mount Everest he had little option other than taking it with him on a business trip.

He gone about it quite well and had managed to secure the ticket and necessary paperwork for the kid to travel with him, making sure that his boss didn't find out as he did so. It had been an annoying twenty one hours to say the least, thankfully the brat had remained asleep for most of it but when he wasn't he was screaming for one thing or the other. Then there were all the women who had been travelling in business, they would not stop coming up to him to coo at it as if it was a normal baby. They kept commenting on how cute it was and how _lucky_ he was to have such a cute baby. Idiots. If they had any idea what the boy really was they would be demanding he throw it off the plain, however since they didn't he could hardly say such things and took to grunting at them as a response.

He had never been so happy as when they landed and he could finally escape locating the rental industry that had been booked was also thankfully easy, a quick exchange of paperwork and he was on the road. He hadn't even bothered to head to the hotel he had been booked into, instead heading for the location he had already looked up on the internet. He wasn't stupid, he knew that while it would be easy to dump the kid in an alleyway there was always the chance a security camera had picked him up with the boy, and that he would then get in trouble with the authorities for doing such –as they would no doubt call it- horrid thing.

As a result he had made sure to look up orphanages within this city, a few hours later he had settled on one that appeared to be adequate and would hopefully make it hard for the freaks to track the brat down when that time came. The other plus was that it was outside the city and would as a result have no cameras that could pick up his redge or himself, he felt safe taking the kid there.

It was just simple luck that it would choose tonight of all nights to pour down, an annoyance that served to fuel his already dark mood and the kids crying. The little brat having woken when the thunder decided to make its entrance, now Vernon was travelling down what appeared to be long abandoned roads trying to follow a map he had printed off in the awful lighting while also trying to ignore the wails of his companion for the evening. He had stuck the boy in a regular baby seat and had been for the most part trying to ignore him, but it was becoming more apparent that such behaviour only encouraged the little monster to scream louder.

He was about to slam his foot on the brake and turn around when he finally caught the sight of lights in the distance, relief flooding him even as he stepped harder on the gas. The large mansion loomed eerily at the end of the road only a few lights lit suggesting that many had retired for the evening, the woods had at this point thinned out and Vernon couldn't help but relax no longer afraid that something would jump out and attack the car. When he had got to around twenty feet away he pulled the car to a silent halt, thanking the company for having a good sense in which hire company they rented from. Breathing a slight sigh he awkwardly reached over and rocked the seat knowing he couldn't go any further until the kid was asleep, or risk the chance of being caught in the act.

The slight rocking while not instantaneous proved to calm the boy and the loud wails transformed into minute whimpers that would be accompanied by sniffles and a slight raise in volume every time the thunder struck. After ten minutes of this the kid finally quieted yawing widely before shutting his eyes and drifting off his tousled black hair shifting slightly. Breathing easier all of a sudden Vernon carefully reached over and tugged the blanket a little tighter making sure that the rain wouldn't touch the boy skin and wake him once more before he carefully opened the door and snuck round to the other side of the car, he quietly opened the passenger side and reached in huffing slightly as he pulled the basket free and awkwardly shutting the door once one.

The whimpers were starting again but the boy had yet to actually wake which was a good sign as he crept up the drive to the large twin oak doors, no more lights had turned on which was also a hopeful sign and may mean that he could get away with this. Grinning slightly to himself he carefully placed the basket down on the front step making sure not to jar it before reaching into his large overcoats inner pocket, withdrawing an envelope a moment later which he lay on top of the child. The brat was protected here from the rain, a slight archway with a roof serving to keep him dry and hopefully asleep.

Taking one last glance Vernon turned away feeling satisfied that he had succeeded in his goal and that he as well as his family could get on with their lives in peace. He had just made it back to the car when fate decided to be a bitch, and the thunder which had quieted momentarily let off its loudest boom of the night. An ear splitting screech and loud crying informed him that the freak had awoken once more, lights suddenly beamed and the sound of shouting and voices could be hears a few shadows dashing by the window. Not even hesitating Vernon jumped into the car slamming the door shut after himself as he pushed it into reverse and back peddled down the road as fast as he could, using speed and momentum a few minutes later to swing the car around and zoom off back into the darkened road.

As he did so he would panic believing that he had been caught and distracting himself with what child services and the police would do if he was caught, he would never realise that he wasn't being chased. That the people who had responded to the alarmed cries were to busy cooing over as well as cursing whoever had abandoned the sweet little baby boy on their doorstep. Or how they would busy themselves glancing over the left letter and tagging the name Harry to the frightened baby.

He would never realises until it was too late that the rain had made the roads –especially a disused one such as this- especially slippy and that speeding was the wrong thing to do on such an eve, or how he had neglected his printed map in his panic and how he had taken a wrong turning in his mad dash for an imagined freedom. He would never realise until he flew off the road screaming as the rental car landed with a horrific shudder in an old lake, his heavy body making it sink all the faster even as he fought with the door which had been jammed by the jarring impact. The water slowly leaking in swallowing the oxygen along with him, as he cried for a help that would never come.

Too bad he forgot to try the passenger door.

He would not be found for another six years, the accident being stumbled upon by a group of girl scouts and their troop leader, by which point all his paper work and that of his nephew Harry Potter had been destroyed leaving him as a Jon Doe never to be identified.

But such were common tales in Gotham city.

_Seven years later_

Harry sighed in sadness as he watched the other kids run off to play football, leaving the eight year old to his own devices with the comment 'sorry, but your too little'. Harry had frowned and argued but they had all agreed and claimed that if he were to play he would no doubt be injured which would result in them getting in to trouble. He had been anything but happy with that comment and often resented the other kid for the quips they made about his height and age, for many years Harry had been the youngest at the orphanage and as a result had been dubbed the baby brother. While this all well and good for getting away with mischief it did little fore him when he wanted to play with the other kids who were bigger and stronger than him.

Now there were kids here who were younger than him but they all had their own little friendship groups or liked to hang around the carers, and after years of trying to get away from such adults Harry wasn't eager to jump back onto their radar. Since Harry had apparently been found on the steps as a baby he had been pretty much watched over by any adult who knew his story, while it was flattering and nice that they cared that he didn't get hurt it was also beyond annoying that he wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous or to go out of their sight for ore the a few minutes. It had taken years and cunning but finally Harry had been left like the other kids to his own devices, however the others still hadn't forgot how they weren't allowed to hurt him and tended to avoid him as a result.

It wasn't very fair and often left him bored but Harry understood while they did it, even if he couldn't help resenting them a little. He wasn't made of glass and certainly wouldn't break at the first contact, not that it mattered to them but it was still annoying. They often picked his shortness, but how was he supposed to get bigger if they wouldn't let him play sport with them?

Huffing he turned on his heel and walked to his usual place the disappointment slowly sinking in even as the wind caught the messy raven locks of his hair. He was small –even for his age- with and almost wiry frame, a wild mess of short black hair that ended at the nape of his neck. His face still had small amounts of baby fat which according to adults only emphasised his eyes and therefore his cuteness, he didn't really get it but he understood it made him somehow good looking by kid standards. His eyes were and emerald green and were often alight with curiosity –and mischief as many a carer had commented- that made him a charmer for many, he unfortunately had to hide them behind a pair of round glasses that hugged his face –though luckily they were wireframe and didn't look to ridiculous- the adults had often commented that he could get something called eye surgery when he was older or contacts. His last notable feature was an odd lightning bolt scar that marred his forehead, many commented on how odd it was that such a scar still looked fresh even after all these years. Harry just figured that it was something else that marked him as being odd or not a regular kid, something he resented in itself.

Grunting he looked up carefully tugging on an old wooden gate he calmly walked through to sit on a grassy bank a few feet away, that sat before three average looking gravestones. The stones themselves were well worn with age, the two on the left more so than the right, but that was to be expected as they were much older. Harry like he always did when he came here let his eyes wander over the names and dates that had been engraved into the stone his eyes lingering as always on the one on the right. These were the graves of the last of the Wayne family, who had once lived in the mansion that now served as an orphanage. Two of which said orphanage had been named after, Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was like being buried with your family.

As an orphan he knew the chances were remote that he would ever meet his real parents or that he would ever so much as learn who they were, at the same time it was odd to look at these graves and not imagine what it would be like to be put to rest with your family. Bruce Wayne –the final Wayne to die, in the great attack that took place nearly eight years ago- had been an orphan also, his parents having been gunned down in front of him when he was Harry's age. He had been told the story along with many of the orphanage kids by John Blake, a regular visitor who would often speak of Bruce with a great amount of reverie despite the man's apparent reputation as a play boy. When he spoke of the tragedy his voice would often take an odd turn of regret mixed with a great amount of respect and his eyes appeared to be trying to compel some sort of reaction or realisation.

Many of the kids found such tales boring and would demand tales of Batman the city's hero, who had saved Blake during the crisis. Harry while he enjoyed tales of Gotham's Dark Knight couldn't help but like to hear tales of the man who had once lives in the great mansion, the one who held so much respect from Blake and disregard from others. It was an interesting conundrum and Harry often liked to come out here and stare at the grave as he thought.

Bruce must have been really lonely growing up; having lost his parents in such away must have been terrible. Harry couldn't help but try to imagine what it must be like to have someone so important ripped away from you, Harry was lonely now but Bruce…Bruce must have felt the whole world was against him. Maybe this was why Harry felt a sort of kinship with the man he had never met, maybe that's why he tried to idolise him as much as he did the Batman. Blake made it easier with his tales speaking of Bruce's big heart and how his only goal was to protect those around him just like his parents had.

He smiled as he remembered his favourite Bake comment, the elder had been trying to tell tales of Bruce and some of the guys had moaned about how boring the guy was when Blake had looked over at them coolly. He hadn't said anything for few minutes then hade calmly opened his mouth and said "In all my life, I have never met anyone who cared for his fellow man more than Bruce Wayne. It is because of him you have this home, and he has done more then he will ever be recognised for." Then he had stood up and walked away leaving them all flabbergasted and Harry with stars in his eyes.

He had tried to find to what Blake had been referring to but the man was stone lipped about it and wouldn't say anymore, leaving Harry to wonder and imagine the man that was Bruce Wayne.

A slight shiver ran down his arm and Harry realised that he had at some point moved closer to the grave, his finger lightly tracing Bruce's name as he stared at it. Bruce had become one of his heroes just by being such an inspiration to Blake who spoke of the man the same way he did Batman, with an appropriate amount of awe and respect.

Harry of course like all of Gotham's children admired Batman; the carers had even arranged a rip to take them to city hall once to see the statue that had been dedicated in his honour. It was large back and imposing, but Harry couldn't help but try to imagine what it would be like to be the man. Running across rooftops, chasing down terrorists making the ultimate sacrifice to protect the city you care so much about. Batman was in every sense of the word a hero, and not just a hero but Gotham's hero. Its silent protector as Blake would like to comment.

And he had been succeeded by Nightwing, Gotham's current protector who like his predecessor protected Gotham from the shadows. Oddly enough Blake didn't seem to like him much often commenting on mistakes the guy made or critiquing him, maybe it was because Batman had saved him. Harry really didn't know but he had never really put too much thought into it.

A loud bought of laughter snapped Harry from his thoughts and he looked up startled by the sudden noise, then graveyard was often avoided by the other kids unless it was remembrance day in which they were forced to visit and pay their respects. As a result Harry could often visit for hours without the risk of being disturbed however that didn't appear to be the case today as he watched a group of kids playing with a soccer ball drew near. Huffing now in annoyance he picked himself up from his kneeling position and gently brushed down his brown shorts before heading out of the yard. There would be no more quiet thinking there while they were playing nearby, and he didn't bother asking to join already knowing what the answer would be, instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed gloomily back to the mansion. Maybe he could explore some more, that was always fun until he got caught.

The mansion due to its previous owner had parts that were too well furbished or held to valuable objects to be allowed free run, as a result if he wanted to see these places Harry had to be sneaky. And that he could do easily, as his small frame came in handy for once.

He reached the manor in minutes and a small peak around the door revealed no one to be within sight, encouraged Harry stealthily made his way inside happily nothing that he was wearing a black T shirt which in his opinion would make him like a ninja and almost invisible. He was eight after all…

He moved slowly cursing his sneakers every time they made so much as a squeak on the marble floor as he carefully made his way to what the other kid had nickname the 'forbidden zone'. Last time he had come her he went North and had found an old private gym as well as a large study over which the painting of Thomas and Martha Wayne looked over, it was nice and warm looking almost welcoming if not for the white sheets that covered most of the furniture. Now that he was here again he was faced with the decision of which way to go next, after a minute or two of pondering he allowed his instincts to guide him and followed a path heading west, and slowly curved south.

He came across a few rooms in the process, many of which held glass cases with vases and other boring objects until he came to the final room. Unlike the others which had all had a few white dust sheets splayed at intervals this room was completely clear of them, and had none of it furniture hidden. Not that there was much to hide as it was a fairly normal sized room with two large book case lining the opposite wall, large tomes sitting neatly on the shelves. There was a small table to the right holding what had to be alcohol in what appeared to be a crystal glass jar of some kind. However the most prominent feature of the room was the large wooden piano that sat in the middle, a small rectangular padded stool sat in front of it.

Fascinated Harry moved into the room, carefully shooting the large oak door behind him before moving closer. Almost hesitantly he carefully reached out running his hands over the smooth polished wood with a relish; it was so shiny and felt so nice under his hands. Not even truly acknowledging it Harry sat down on the provided stool and ran his fingers along the top of the keys, his eyes shifting from the black to the white as if they would explain how he played them before he hesitantly pushed down on a white one.

A soft ping followed the action and he nearly jumped up and ran for cover as he swivelled round waiting for one of the carers to come berate him for even being here. However after a few minutes when it became apparent no one was coming, he came to the conclusion that they were too far away to here and turned his attention back to the instrument. Hesitant once again he pushed on another key, and shot a look behind himself. Once more no reaction and Harry felt a slight giddiness travel through him as he turned back and pushed again this time with much more enthusiasm. He was rewarded with a louder ping followed by an adjoining one as he pushed on another key, followed by another and another.

It certainly wasn't music and sounded fairly messy but Harry was having fun and didn't really care as he pushed on key after key, smiling as he hummed a mental tune to himself. He tried to comp it onto the keys however it was exceptionally garbled, and sounded nothing alike to an outsider however to Harry it fit.

Almost laughing he fell into an odd mismatched rhythm, his hands moving all along the keys. '_Left, now right, now black and then left agai-'_

CREAK.

Harry's spine stiffened and he felt horror slowly rush through him as he slowly turned expecting the angered disappointed face of one of his carers, only to be met with a still shut wooden door. Odd, he had been sure heard a creak, and from the noise he had been making he had expected it to be one of the adults who had heard the racket coming to investigate. So if it wasn't the door then what-?

Turning Harry froze his eyes so wide his eyes looked like they were about to fall out, across from where he was sitting one of the large heavy set book shelves had swung ajar, the edge was forward and looked almost like an open door. Feeling numb with a mixture of shock excitement and what was most definitely apprehension Harry carefully slid off the stool and walked closer, wary of any danger even as his mind raced a mile a minute. Moments later he was next to the case and reached up with a clammy hand to grasp at its side and tug slightly opening it further, looking past it Harry could now see a darkened room of some kind sitting just beyond it.

He stood frozen to the spot, indecision tugging him in two directions. On one hand his instincts were screaming danger and he had watched enough scary movies to know that walking into a dark room when you didn't know what was in there was potentially a death wish. On the other hand his innate curiosity and the fascination he held towards the Wayne family had been peaked and before he even realised what he was doing he was stood in the small dark room looking round in confusion. It was a small cube and didn't appear to have any doors or anything attached to it, maybe he'd better go-

CREAK.

Swinging round as panic spread through his heart Harry watched with dread as the bookcase slammed back into place, a heavy metallic click followed it leaving the boy in total darkness. Whimpering Harry stepped back fear now clinging all the more tightly as he looked around wildly for an exit, he wished he had some light-

Suddenly light blared down upon him and he had to momentarily shut his eyes against the harsh beam as tried to remain standing, opening them he found himself staring in shock at the cube. All the wall were metallic other then he back of the bookcase which was a dark ebony and looked odd from this angle. Suddenly two more sheets of metal slid across blocking the wood from sight and shutting with a light tap before the cube suddenly vibrated sending him stumbling forward before it started to move.

Barely catching himself in time he looked around in confusion and wonder at what could only be an elevator, why would there an elevator in a mansion? No scratch that, where the heck was the elevator taking him?

A sudden light ping let him know he was about to get his answer, and he took a deep breath of air as the doors slid open revealing…darkness.

It smelled almost…musky, and light screeches could be heard making him blink in wonder. There was the sound of running water as well as a coolness to the air that had him lightly shivering as he cautiously stepped out of the elevator into what had to be the biggest cave he had ever seen.

"Woah…" he murmured to himself as he carefully took another few steps across rocky uneven ground his eyes looking towards the caverns ceiling which was layered which jutting rocks and reflective beady eyes.

It would have been almost impossible to see if not for a series of lights that had been bolted in to the ceiling, allowing him to glimpse the black shine of the rocks all around.

SPLASH.

Looking down he frowned in annoyance as he realised that in his distracted state he had walked straight into a small lake of water. "Ughhh" he moaned about to pull one of his feet free and walk back onto the dry rock when suddenly the floor vibrated below him raising up even as he fought to keep balance once more all the while staring in shock as he was lifted at least three feet higher a series of other platforms following the one he was standing on line up next to it making it appear that there was an obsidian cube in the middle of the lake. As it halted and he regained his bearings he carefully moved away from the edge having no desire to fall on the no doubt painful rocks below as tried to make sense of what was happening.

Why would any of this be below Wayne manor? Heck what was all this? Why were platforms raising form within lakes and why was there an elevator hidden behind a book shelf? What the heck was going on?!

A slight whirring caught his attention and he looked up in time to watch in bafflement as part of the cube appeared to rise up, one unfolding to reveal a set of what appeared to be high-tech computer screens another bringing up two metal cases as a series of lights a few feet away flickered to like. Looking that way Harry stumbled back in shock his eyes roaming over the tank like appearance of a black vehicle with two massive front tires, next to which sat an odd looking bike with the save tires. On a slightly higher platform to the left sat a similar vehicle to the car sans tires with an even sleeker looking body. To the left of that was another series of platforms that appeared to lead to workout equipment and what looked almost like a lab, next to which another platform this one slightly higher up sat on which he could spot a bed as well as a fridge and other odd home appliances.

Someone lived here?! But who-

His back suddenly bumped into something making him jump in surprise as he whipped around, his fists loosening in shock as he stared up at the completely black Kevlar suit over which a cape hung snugly over the shoulders. Next to it stood a similar black suit minus the cape with an odd blue line design that travelled over the chest to the shoulders. It was a very familiar suit however Harry didn't notice his eyes to fixed on the one he had bumped into, feeling of shock amazement and desire filled him as he stared at the empty suit held by a wire metal frame, an empty cowl hanging in place. His eyes didn't move as he stared at the symbol emblazed upon its chest-

"Batman…"


End file.
